Various key duplication systems exist for receiving and duplicating a master key. More recent key duplication systems can be automated. Such systems have to perform certain functions.
First, a proper key blank needs to be selected. A typical key blank is characterized factors such as a keyway which is defined by a geometry of a cross-section of a key. An improperly selected key blank will result in an attempted duplicate that cannot be inserted into a lock. Some systems rely on a user to select a proper key blank. This may lead to human error. There is a desire to provide highly reliable automated key blank selection.
Second, the master key needs to be analyzed to obtain the correct “bitting pattern” which defines the shape of a master key blade. An improper determination of the bitting pattern will result in the key not opening a particular lock.
There is an ongoing need to improve the reliability and accuracy of systems that select key blanks and determine bitting patterns for the purpose of key duplication.